


【原创】那个本该长眠于此的少女（AoT原著背景，弗利妲.雷伊斯的第一视角文章）

by Peipei_Sheng



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:14:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25744924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peipei_Sheng/pseuds/Peipei_Sheng
Summary: ※ 本该长眠的弗利妲意外的在艾伦的体内醒来，她将和艾伦一起，在审视世界的同时正视自己的内心。





	1. Chapter 1

**一．**

我从黑暗中醒来的时候，那混杂着动物的低鸣和人类嘶吼的声音在耳边回荡。我躺在地上动弹不得，甚至无法说话。

**二.**

“有人在那里吗？”

不知过了多久，这句话清晰地传达到了我的耳朵里。我的心跳加快，像是穿着单衣在雪地里前行的人看到了远处地篝火一般，强烈地压抑着自己的激动。张开嘴唇，我竟然能说出话来！我说：“你听的见我说话吗？”

“嗯，我能听见。” 那个声音回复我道。

虽然无法辨别那个声音的来源，但是我依旧欣喜若狂，连忙回答道，“我醒来就在这里了，你能告诉我这里是哪里吗？或者，你能救我出去吗！”

“我不太懂…你的意思。” 那个声音略带尴尬地说道，“我在做梦。我记得我被那个噩梦给惊醒了之后又睡了过去。”

“什么？” 我没能听懂他说的话，他的声音听起来十分清澈，像是十几岁的少年。所以我本能的以为他是和我一样被关在这里的受害者，而不是将我关在这里的绑架犯。除非…他的爱好特殊。正当我组织好语言打算和他解释一下我们的处境的时候，他的声音再次消失了。

**三.**

他的消失让我心情低落，更让人难过的是，我发现我丧失了所有的记忆，我甚至忘记了自己的长相、名字和年龄。在这个漆黑的环境中独自一人，我无法忍受自己孤身一人的躺在这个诡异的地方了。于是，我伸出舌头，用力地咬了下去。

当我再一次听到少年的声音的时候，我正躺在地上咬着舌头玩。他忽然传来的声音吓了我一跳，他说：“你能听见我说话吗？”

“…你是上次的少年？” 我不确定地开口问道。

“是我。” 他回复道。

“哦。” 我平淡地回应道。

他像是被我和之前截然不同的态度给惊讶到了，于是问道：“你看起来好像没有上次那么激动？”

“在你离开的那一段时间里我做了一些试验，发现你上次说的可能并不完全没有道理。” 我回复道。

“我上次说的？” 他问道。

“就是你说我们在你的梦里的这件事。” 我回复道，“我尝试着咬自己的舌头，或者制造其他伤口，但都失败了，就连基本的痛觉也没有。还有，这个地方这么黑，我却能看得清自己的身体。加上你的声音并不是从某处传来，而是覆盖了整个地方。所以，我想我现在呆着的地方，与其说是‘地方’，不如说是‘空间’更为合适。”

“咬舌头…” 少年呢喃道，“你在拿自己的生命做赌注吗？”

“是啊，我本来一心求死。可是在发现自己死不了的时候，反而多了一种对生的渴望。” 我回复道，“你是什么情况啊，每次做梦都能梦见我吗？对了…你叫什么来着？”

“我叫艾伦，艾伦耶格尔。”

**四.**

不知从什么时候开始，我竟然能都控制自己的身体了。我向一个方向一直走着，却怎么也找不到尽头。忽然，像是感知到什么一般，我向着黑暗试探着开口问道：“艾伦，你在那里吗？”

“嗯，我在。” 少年回复道。

“你怎么这么飘忽不定的？简直和幽灵一样。” 我问道。

“因为这里是我的梦境啊…” 艾伦解释道，“只有当我睡着的时候才会到这里来，而且还不是每个晚上都会做梦。”

“但是每次做梦都会梦到我？” 我笑着调侃道，“怎么，难道我是你的梦中情人吗？”

“哈，你在说什么啊…” 艾伦有些不满地嘟囔着，“你一个被我创造出来的人怎么会这么多话啊？能让我至少在做梦的时候一个人安静地呆着吗…”

“什么叫‘被你创造出来的人‘？” 我挑着眉顶撞道，“我虽然觉得在梦境里这个是目前看来最合理的解释，但可从来没有觉得我是被你创造出来的。”

艾伦同样不甘示弱地回击道，“这里是我的梦境，当然一切都是我想象出来的。你不能自杀这一点难道不就是最好的写照吗？”

“你！” 我被这番话气道，艾伦却乘胜追击地说道：

“距离上一次梦到你已经过了一个星期了，加上你上一次分析的那些，证明你根本不是一个人，而只是我部分意识的集合体罢了！”

“你的部分意识会跟你吵架吗，小崽子！” 听了他那番‘我不是人’的论调后，我带着怒意骂道。

“我…没说你不是我争强好胜的那部分意识。”艾伦急忙找了个理由想堵住我的嘴。

我在内心里骂了这个粗鲁的小子好几遍，话到了嘴边却变成了这样：“你说的也不是不可能，那既然我是你的部分意识，所思所想必定也反应了你的想法。既然如此，我们来做个测试吧。艾伦，说说你最珍视、崇拜、或者热爱的东西，看看我是不是和你有着一样的想法。“

“好吧…三笠、阿尔敏和104期的大家。“他没有多想，说出了这几个名字。

“这些是谁？“ 我问道。

“三笠是我的家人，阿尔敏是我最好的朋友，104期是我同一届的重要的伙伴。“ 艾伦解释道。

“哦，我讨厌死他们了，艾伦.耶格尔希望他们统统去死！“ 我毫不留情地说道。

“什么？！” 艾伦惊叫出声。

“怎么，难道我不是你意识的一部分吗？” 我笑着问道，“那我说什么不就是你在想什么吗？”

“不…不可能，我才不会这么想呢！” 他立刻辩解道。

“别急啊，我们可以继续测试。你的梦想，喜欢或者不喜欢的东西，所有关于你的一切，都毫无保留地说出来吧，反正是在你的梦里。” 我回复道。

“…利威尔兵长，我最崇拜的长官。”

“一刀砍死。”

“哈？！” 他正要和我争辩，我立刻堵住了这股苗头说道：

“继续呀。”

“努力训练，磨练自己的技巧和意志。”

“训练什么，混吃等死不好吗？”

“…你！”

“继续。”

“驱逐巨人，他们破坏了我的家乡…”

“驱逐什么？‘巨人’那么可爱，我爱他们。”

“自由…我无法忍受被任何人剥夺了自由，只是像家畜一样被圈养着活在这个世界上。”

“说得好，” 我替他鼓了鼓掌，然后说道，“没有人不喜欢自由，但是每个人一出生却又得承受着各种责任。如果这两者产生了冲突，我会毫不犹豫的抛弃前者，即使成为你口中的‘家畜’。”

“…你不是我。” 长久的沉默之后，他垂头丧气地说道，“我绝对不会这么想。”

“懂了吧！” 我笑着回复道，“那么你醒过来之后能想办法把我从你的梦里解脱出来吗？毕竟，我一个人呆在这个奇怪的空间很无聊啊，虽然这里的时间流逝貌似和现实世界是不一样的。”

“不一样？” 

“你说在上次我们对话之间已经有一周的时间了。可是我却没有感觉到有这么长的时间，而且呆在这里貌似也不需要进食或是排泄，真是神奇。” 我感叹道。

“但是如果你是一个独立的人，那你是怎么跑到我的梦里的呢？我根本就不认识你！” 艾伦问道。

“这个我就不知道了，我失去了所有的记忆…对了！艾伦，你能看到我的样子吗？说不定你描述一下我就能想起什么，还有现实世界的任何事情你也都告诉我一些，毕竟我什么都不知道。”等我话说完了，他又像上次那样没了声音。我于是叹了一口气，无奈地躺了下来。

**五.**

我很想恢复记忆，特别是在听了艾伦说的那些他珍视的同伴们的名字之后。我不停地幻想，自己是不是也有特别珍视的人的存在，朋友、爱人或者是家人。会有任何一个人为我的失踪而感到难过吗？他们会马不停蹄地寻找着我的踪影吗？

这个时候，我忽然想起了曾经有一次和艾伦对话时他说过的一句话：“我曾经也想过，那些可怕的、令人反感的回忆…如果能都忘记了就好了。”

艾伦看起来是一个活力十足的少年，目标坚定并且有着不俗的意志力。究竟是什么样的回忆让这个拥有这么多羁绊的人都会想要忘记呢？

我正这样想着，眼前忽然一道明亮的光照了过来。那光源里竟然显现出了一个少年的样子，棕发绿瞳，正一脸惊讶地看着我。我下意识地以为这是艾伦，正要开口叫他，视线却忽然转了一百八十度，我又看见了一个正在梳着头发的女子。她坐在华丽的房间里，一头黑色的头发下一双水蓝色的眼睛正往这边看。

我被这样的场景给震慑住了，一阵啜泣声在我的耳边回荡，那又是谁在哭呢？在我还没反应过来之时，光源彻底地消失了。我疯跑着去追，可却只是徒劳，我一瞬间便又堕入了黑暗，于是立刻大叫了起来：

“艾伦，你能听见我说话吗！你能看见我吗？！求求你帮帮我啊！让我从这里出去！”

我的尖叫没能等来少年的回应。处在崩溃的边缘时，一道惊雷不知道从什么地方打了下来，径直打在了我的身上。随着那种触电般感觉传来的…是记忆。在几秒甚至是更短的时间内，我接收了信息量巨大的记忆。不…与其说是接收记忆，不如说是隐藏在我内心深处的记忆盒子被打开了更为恰当。

我终于明白了艾伦口中的巨人、训练和伙伴的意思，明白了这个世界的现实。而更重要的是，我也明白了自己身处于此的原因，我必须肩负的责任，以及…我曾无比渴望知道的，关于自己的一切。

我叫弗利妲.雷伊斯，是继承着始祖巨人之力和145代王意志的，王族的后裔。

**六．**

恢复了所有的记忆之后，我却并没有想象中的喜悦，复杂的情绪填满了我的身体，我蜷缩成一团，一言不发。

“你是，出现在我梦里的那个人吗？” 与之前几次的交谈不同，这次我清楚地听到了艾伦的声音从我的背后传来，于是我转过了身，终于看到了他的模样。

他长得和之前一闪而过的少年的模样完全相同。而眼前少年的父亲，格里沙.耶格尔在雷伊斯家的溶洞里将我杀害，夺走了始祖巨人之力。看样子他随后又将这两份力量传给了他的儿子，也就是站在我面前的少年，艾伦.耶格尔。

我向后退了一步，得知自己已死的消息让我感到难过，而在这之上的，我也本能地对艾伦感到恐惧，虽然他并不是直接将我吞噬的人。在恢复了一切记忆的现在，我又该如何面对他呢？

“果然，你就是那个我在镜子里见到的人。” 艾伦看到了我的脸后说道，“你是…”

“你就是艾伦啊！” 我急忙插话道，“长得真可爱啊！我竟然能在这个地方看到你，难道你找到了带我出去的方法了吗？！”

“你…没有看到那些…东西吗？” 艾伦先是疑惑地看着我，随后低下了头说道，“也许这样反而更好吧…对不起。”

“不用和我道歉啦，我想总会有能让我出去的办法的。” 我强颜欢笑，希望他能赶紧停下这个危险的话题。

然而艾伦却不想随我的愿一般忽然抬头看着我，我内心紧张，以为他发现了什么。谁知道这个少年只是拧着眉看着我，翠绿色的眼睛里汇聚着泪水，他颤抖着声音说道：

“不…至今为止的一切…我根本无法偿还，即使同伴们不停地告诉我一切的牺牲都是有意义的，但是那些因为我而无辜死去的生命已经无法被复活。”

“艾伦…”

“你们…本该有着光明的未来，孩子们都还没有长大。无论如何将那些行为正当化，杀人就是杀人…”

“我不知道…你在说什么。”

“对不起，都是因为我，你们才会…”

“够了，不要再说了！” 我大声地说道，看着他露出的惊讶表情，我无法继续控制住自己的情绪。他的父亲无可辩驳地将我残忍地杀害，然而他却在我面前诚意十足地忏悔，为什么会是这样？我刚想开口，却被一股巨大的力量给震住了。

“艾伦，你做噩梦了吗？” 恍惚间，我听到了这句话。那个声音很陌生，显然不属于艾伦或者任何一个我认识的人。只是在听到这句话一瞬间我便再次回到了独自一人的黑暗中。

**七．**

虽然那个陌生声音的出现让我对离开艾伦的体内产生了一丝希望，但同时我必须接受自己已死的事实。就算我能听见其他人的声音，我的肉体也早已化作餐食，执着着要离开这个地方，真的有什么意义吗？

不过在我思考这些之前，更令人糟心的是，就艾伦和我说的情报而言，他们已经准备夺回玛丽亚之墙了。而他们的对手，只是一听他的描述我就明白了那是九大智慧巨人中的兽之巨人、铠之巨人和超大型巨人。没想到，五年前他父亲和说过的话如今真的灵验了。

马莱…甚至是整个世界都对这座小岛虎视眈眈，对于艾尔迪亚人的憎恶更是丝毫没有消减。如果我继续保持沉默的话，想必他们都会在无知中死去吧…

我这样想着，猛地起了一身的鸡皮疙瘩。我抱着手臂，不敢相信自己刚刚的想法是多么的危险！我的使命，是在这个小岛里建造一个属于艾尔迪亚人的乐园，无论最后的结局如何，这都是罪孽深重的艾尔迪亚人所必须承受的。

“怎么了，你有想起什么吗？” 艾伦问道。他一直都在不停的和我说话，给我灌输了他们知道的所有情报，并且寄希望于我能恢复记忆，提供给他们关于王族和始祖巨人的任何秘密。

我看着他充满着希望的目光和因为频繁进行巨人化实验而略带疲惫的模样，低下了头说道：“抱歉，我还是没有想起来。”

“是吗…没关系，或许对于你来说忘记那些才是最好的吧。” 艾伦愧疚地低下了头，然后说道，“毕竟，我的父亲对你们做了那些可怕的事情，而这份能力现在又寄宿在我的身体里…”

“没关系的，” 我急忙打断他的话头，这个单纯的少年要是知道了我一直隐瞒着这么多事情之后，又会怎么样看我呢？愧疚感无时不刻地折磨着我的内心。可是无论如何，我是弗利妲.雷伊斯，前始祖之力的继承者。为了家族，为了第145代王的理念，我必须坚守着我的使命，严格遵守着“不战契约”，即使我早已死去。


	2. Chapter 2

**八．**

我的沉默并没有阻止调查兵团前进的脚步，当我再一次见到艾伦的时候，他已经知晓了墙外世界的存在。他向我解释完了他从他父亲的记事本中和过去的记忆里所看到的一切之后，低着头坐在我身边说道：“玛丽亚之墙夺回战，活着回来的加上我，一共只九个人。”

我深知信息相差巨大的双方交战的后果，不由的为我们死去的子民而感到难过。能够说出口的，也不过是几句苍白的宽慰之语。

“我们的敌人并不是巨人，而是…整个世界。” 他呢喃道，“我们被全世界所厌恶着，仅仅是因为我们和他们流淌着稍许不同的血液。”

“艾伦…”

“他们肆意杀害艾尔迪亚人，并且将这种杀戮视作他们日常的消遣。” 他的眉头紧皱，憎恶的神情不用言表，语气也逐渐高昂起来，“难道我们就应该手牵着手一起灭亡吗？在我所剩的任期里，我必须要想到办法…”

“或许你看的‘记忆’并不准确，” 我连忙扯开话题，宽慰道，“你也说了，那些都只是模糊的片段。说不定，事情还没有到那么严重的地步呢。”

又来了，我又在说这些连自己都不能说服的话了。可是即使我自己知道这些话的苍白无力，我也必须要说服艾伦停止这些危险的想法。进击的巨人之力让我感到恐惧，而在这之上还有始祖巨人之力一同寄宿在这个少年的身体内，无论如何他都会成为那个关乎帕拉迪岛命运的存在。

“希望如此吧，” 他起身，看着我说道，“我要走了。”

“你能感知到自己什么时候清醒了吗？” 我惊讶地问道，”上次在你走之前，我听到了一个陌生的声音问你是不是做噩梦了，有这回事吗？”

“或许吧，我记不清了。” 艾伦留下这句话之后就消失不见了。

**九．**

我从未想过，重见天日的日子会来得那么迅速。正当我百无聊赖的在黑暗中漫步的时候，一阵狂风突然猛烈地刮了起来，我几乎被它吹走。大块的碎片紧接着从风中喷涌而出。我努力睁开双眼去辨认，却发现那每一块碎片中都镌刻着一段破碎的记忆，和艾伦之前跟我描述的那种记忆所出现的形式相同。

数量众多的碎片让我无法看清楚它们中的每一个，不过更为重要的是，狂风的中心竟然传来了我的妹妹，希斯特利亚的声音！她在呼唤着艾伦的名字。力量顿时从我的身体里涌了出来，伴随着它的是对希斯特利亚的强烈的思念。于是，我奋不顾身地向狂风中那个闪着光的中心奔去，拼命地想要抓住些什么。

在靠近那狂风的一刹那，我被一股巨大的力量给吸了出来。周围瞬间变得明亮无比，我怔愣地看着眼前那离我不过一步之远的希斯特利亚露出的惊讶面容，泪水瞬间涌了出来。她不再是我印象中的那个小小的孩童了。此时的她一身洁白的长裙，头上顶着的是耀眼的皇冠。我的妹妹，她毫无疑问的成长为了统领这个国家的女王！

“希斯特利亚…” 我强忍着哭泣，喊出了她的名字。

“…艾伦？” 她却这样说道。我这才发现她的目光并不在我的身上，我的目光顺着她的手向后移。毫不意外地看见了单膝跪地的艾伦.耶格尔。他还是那个我熟悉的模样，然而此时他脸上的表情却令我真真切切地感受到了恐惧。不仅是因为他那可怖的模样，更是因为我从他的身上感受到了他此刻的情绪。那是一种混杂着太多情绪的感情，愤怒、震惊，甚至是失望。

几秒钟后，他收起了所有的表情，面色平淡地放开了希斯特利亚的手。正当我想长出一口气的时候，他的目光紧接着看向了我。和希斯特利亚的不同，我感觉他的确是在盯着我看。那种仿佛将所有情绪都包括起来的冷淡瞬间穿透了我的身体，他仿佛看透了我一直隐藏着的秘密。

这样的想法让我不寒而栗，重见天日的喜悦被立刻抛置脑后。

**十．**

接下来很长的一段时间，我都没有再和艾伦有任何交流。虽然我内心隐约地感觉他能觉察到我的存在，但是我却不敢做任何试探，只因为在授勋典礼上他的那个仿佛能将我看穿的那个眼神。于是我只得把精力放在其他的事情上，比如研究我现在的处境。

我可以悬浮在空中，如同一个幽灵一般，并且所有人都看不见我的存在。虽然我很想一直呆在王都，呆在希斯特利亚的身边，然而令我丧气的是，我不能离开艾伦超过五米的距离。一旦离开了这个距离，我就会被一股强大的吸力给吸回他的身边，我可不想再贴着他的那张脸了，那绝对是会吓死人的体验。于是在接下来近一年的时间，我都只是默默地在艾伦身后几米远的位置。

除了和艾伦保持适当的距离之外，我也第一次开始思考自己变成现在这样的原因。我现在的状态，更像是意识的集合。至于为什么会和艾伦有着千丝万缕联系的原因，大概是因为他是现任始祖巨人之力的继承者。

可是令人感到奇怪的是，除了我之外的历代始祖巨人和进击的巨人的继承者，比如他的父亲、我的叔叔和爷爷，却并没有出现。为什么是我？这个问题一直萦绕在我的心头，以至于当调查兵团的士兵停下行进脚步，当蔚蓝色的大海呈现在我眼前的时候，我完全呆住了，这才想起来，今天的确是他们预期到达大海的日子。

虽然我曾经在历代始祖巨人之力继承者的记忆里看见过大海的模样，但是亲眼见到它的感受实在是太奇妙了。那是比记忆中更加巨大的蓝色湖泊，如果不是因为现在的状态，或许我还能亲自踩上沙滩，感受温暖却带有腥臭的海水。

我下意识地感到惋惜，而更让我感到无力的，是艾伦。

“海的那边是自由，我一直都是这么坚信的。” 他面向着他的青梅竹马们说道，“但是我错了，一切都和父亲的记忆相同，海的那边…是敌人。你们说，如果把对面的敌人全部都杀光的话…我们，就能获得自由吗？”

一股莫名的悲切感传来，我知道这就是艾伦此刻的情感。从我重见天日的那一天起，我似乎便能感受到艾伦身上所有强烈的情感，比如他亲吻希斯特里亚手背时，比如他因为过去的记忆的影响在半夜惊醒时，还有现在。

一滴泪珠从我的眼角划过，我看着眼前这个少年。他似乎为自己披上了层层外衣，把所有属于少年的天真活泼都深深地掩盖了起来。他的命运究竟会如何呢？就算我知背负着千年的记忆，却依旧无法预测未来。正当我暗自伤神之时，艾伦却忽然冷不丁地说了这样的话：

“你想好了吗？”

我原本没有在意他的话，以为又是和哪个同伴说的。谁知他却转向了我的方向，盯着我的眼睛再问了一遍。我的双手紧握，艾伦能看见我本就是我曾猜想过的一种可能，如今他主动打破了从不交流的壁垒，我也无法继续装傻了。于是开口说道：“我不知道你在说什么。”

“关于始祖巨人的一切，你准备什么时候开口呢？”

我震惊地望着他，没想到我这一年来从不开口，极力隐瞒自己恢复记忆的事情竟然被他察觉了。看着我的模样，他补充道：“在授勋典礼上接触到希斯特利亚的一瞬间，我就看到了关于未来的一切，包括你的。”

震惊和恐惧混杂着在我体内乱窜。我知道进击的巨人有预知未来的能力，却从没想到仅仅是和王血接触就会触发这个能力。要知道，我实在没有他父亲和王族之人接触的印象，所以从他父亲的说辞中知道了这个能力后，我一直以为这需要别的什么才能开启。关于未来的一切…艾伦说的会是真的吗？

“我的确早就恢复记忆了，欺骗了你那么长时间…我很抱歉。” 纠结许久，我还是决定如实相告。毕竟我的肉体已死，只要我不想，艾伦他也无法逼迫我说出一切。

“不需要，如果一切都是注定的话…那么一切…都终究会发生。” 他移开了视线，呢喃着我听不懂的话语。

**十一．**

在到达大海后的不久，艾伦和第一批被捕获的马莱义勇兵便正式接触了。虽然马莱的科技力量令人咋舌，但是知晓历代王记忆的我自然是明白，这时长达百年的封闭带来的后果。帕拉迪岛是艾尔迪亚人的最后的乐园，然而这块唯一的净土，也就快要被摧毁了吗？我感叹道。

与我的消极态度不同，剩下的所有人都仿佛打了鸡血一般很快的那些马莱义勇兵熟络了起来，并且积极地向他们讨教各种技术，仿佛这样就能弥补小岛和世界的巨大的科技落差一般。虽然我持悲观的态度，但是调查兵团的士兵们还是在一年内建成了一座规模可观的港口。而第一个来访的，就是来自遥远的东洋的西兹尔国的人们。

说起东洋，我的脑海里只有模糊的印象，或许是因为他们追随着先王进入墙壁的过程在这千年的历史面前显得太过渺小和短暂了吧。不过话又说回来了，在历史面前，谁又不是渺小的呢？

正当我感慨历史的时候，东洋人提出了一个惊人的想法。大老远地赶来，希兹尔国的人们自然不只是来观光慰问的。他们和兽之巨人达成协议，由希兹尔国提供技术支持，让王族血统的智慧巨人和始祖巨人的持有者接触，以“地鸣”作为威胁，在接下来的五十年时间里迎头赶上世界各国。

这个计划听起来天衣无缝，除了需要让希斯特利亚在今后成为一个生殖机器以保证地鸣的运作之外。不…不仅是希斯特利亚，她的孩子，她孩子的孩子都将承受亲子相食的痛苦，就像…所有的雷伊斯都需要承受的一样。可是这样就能正当化这个看似伟大实则卑劣的计划了吗？牺牲了希斯特利亚和她的孩子们，帕拉迪岛就可以免于毁灭了吗？

在场的没有一个人站出来反驳。我冷笑了一声，这就是艾尔迪亚人的劣根性，一旦这个计划能带给自己利益，就算是要牺牲曾经的伙伴也无所谓。这样的种族…这样从一开始就充满了缺陷的种族被毁灭也是情理之中。

“我愿意继承野兽巨人。” 希斯特利亚率先开口道。

这个傻里傻气的小孩，还以为自己是伟大的救世主，为了一个风险十足的计划就赌上了自己和未来后代的一生。我只恨自己不能在这个时候为她说话。

而在我暗自伤神的时候，坐在我前方的艾伦站了起来，预料之外的，他在为希斯特利亚辩护。他指出了他们追寻自由和牺牲希斯特利亚之间的矛盾，是唯一敢直视人性中趋利避害的那一个人。两年多的时光里，艾伦在飞速成长着，我心中的犹疑也愈发增大。

**十二.**

或许是和艾伦相处的时间太长，我看到了他身上太多的关于人性的美好的方面。比如他保护希斯特利亚的时候，又比如他在夕阳下红着脸关心同伴的时候。这样的场景太多以至于我都快忘了，三年前在授勋典礼上他露出的可怕表情，以及在第一次到达大海时指着对岸说出的那些偏激的话语，所以当我看到他密会马莱义勇兵的时候才会如此惊讶。

然而令我感到激动的是，从义勇兵的口中我得知了兽之巨人真正目的。和我同样流有王血的吉克.耶格尔像是能读懂我的内心一般，提出了他的那个能够同时拯救世界和艾尔迪亚人的“安乐死计划”。通过和艾伦接触链接“路”。直接修改所有尤弥尔民的身体结构从而剔除我们的生殖能力，这样的话既是最稳妥的向世界展示尤弥尔民的诚意从而换取这一代人的安宁，又能偿还我们先祖所犯下的罪恶！我在一旁拍手称快，于是在艾伦回宿舍之后开口询问我关于始祖巨人的之力时，我便告诉了他我所知道的一切。

“所以你是说，拥有着始祖之力的我才是那个能控制一切的人？” 艾伦问道。

“是的，王血虽然特殊，但是却只是进入路的一把钥匙。当你们真正见到尤弥尔的时候，掌握主导权的将会是你。” 我解释道，“不过我也不能完全确定，因为始祖巨人之力在两千年内从未外流。所以一切恐怕只有当你真正的见到尤弥尔的时候才能确定吧。”

“始祖尤弥尔...她到底是什么？” 艾伦问道，“全知全能的神，肆意杀戮的恶魔，还是别的什么？”

“不知道…越是久远的记忆在我这里就越是模糊，或许她两个都是，又或许她什么都不是吧。” 我呢喃道，“不过不管她的身份如何，只要和你的哥哥接触就一定会进入路，既然你们的目的一致，只要告诉尤弥尔你们的诉求就行了。”

我兴致勃勃地说着，艾伦却不再回复。他在自己的床上坐了一会儿，随即披上衣服，去了另一间寝室。推开门的是不久前为他和马莱义勇兵会面打掩护的士兵弗洛克。他们接下来所说的话，却让我如坠冰窖。

“我会假装听从吉克的计划，你也这样做吧。” 他平淡的声音让我一下子就想起了他在海边拆穿我伪装的时候。

“假装听从，然后要做什么？” 弗洛克面带疲色地问道。

“我要消灭这个世界，把所有敌人都一个不留地驱逐出去。” 在他坚定的目光下，我这发现原来他从三年前凝望着大海的时候便做好了迎接这一天的准备。

**十三.**

“你欺骗了我！” 回到了他的房间后，我终于忍不住怒意开口质问道。

“你指的是什么？” 他丝毫没有愧疚地反问。

“你假意同意吉克的计划，不就是为了骗我让我告诉你关于路和尤弥尔的情报吗？怎么，敢做却不敢承认吗？” 我怒火中烧，如果可以，我真想狠狠地揍眼前的少年。

“改变尤弥尔民的身体结构，让我们被彻底阉割，然后在几十年后从这个世界上永远消失。你觉得我会答应这个荒唐的提议吗？” 艾伦皱着眉，面露厌恶地说道。

“你根本就不知道我们的先祖做了多少惨无人道的事情！他们肆意侵略践踏着其他弱小的国家，” 我情绪激动，眼眶湿润地和他解释道，“奴役孩童、奸淫妇女，以杀人为乐…千百年来都是如此！我们的祖先靠着巨人之力犯下了不可饶恕的罪恶，甚至在一统大陆之后想着的不是过安定的生活，而是第一时间同类相残，企图从其他同胞手上抢到更多的资源！我们…是天生恶劣的民族，你明白吗，艾伦？”

“我的母亲，一生没有做过一件坏事。” 艾伦忽然岔开的话题让我怔愣，他的眼神锐利，几乎是是咬牙切齿地说道，“然而在那一天，在超大型巨人破墙的那一天，她和其他的二十多万人一起被巨人们残忍地吃掉了。而那些巨人们，正是被马莱注射了脊髓液的艾尔迪亚人。如今马莱虽然正忙于应对中东战役，然而耶雷娜也说了他们对于帕拉迪岛一直都是虎视眈眈。”

“你想说什么…”

“马莱，甚至是整个世界对于艾尔迪亚人的憎恶已经膨胀到了前所未有的地步，所有人都期盼着我们的灭亡。但是，难道我们就应该乖乖的被他们毁灭吗？这样的事情，我绝不认同！”艾伦沉声说道，“我要战斗，我会一直前进…无论等待着我将会是什么。”

我问道，“为什么还要战斗？难道你还不明白我们先祖所犯下的惨绝人寰的罪行吗？”

“‘恶魔的末裔’、‘贱种’、‘怪物’…我在父亲的记忆里看到了太多对于艾尔迪亚人的蔑称。在这三年多相处的时光里，你见过了我的同伴、城市里的居民、女人和孩童。看着我的眼睛，你觉得，我们是恶魔吗？”艾伦问道。

面对这样的尖锐的问题，我抬起头看着艾伦，随后陷入了长久的沉默。他那翠绿色的瞳孔里充满着对于现世的愤恨，加上刚刚的那些话语，看起来的确是个十足的恶魔。但是我同时也知道，这双眼睛会因为居民的馈赠而微笑，会因为和同伴说了真心话而害羞，也会因为自己的无力而哭泣。不…不仅是艾伦，这里的所有人都是如此。

诚然我们的先祖所犯下的罪行无可争辩，但当他们真正敞开双臂迎接死亡的时候，我真的能做到心安理得地旁观吗？于是我摇了摇头，说道：“我们不是恶魔，我们只是…和其他人毫无区别的…普通人罢了。”

“那么…”

“但是，艾伦，毁灭世界真得太过极端了。既然我们只是普通人，那么远在马莱和其他国家的居民、孩童和女人也同样只是什么都不知道的普通人罢了。难道你也要把他们都抹杀干净吗？你这样做，和历代傲慢而又残忍的王又有什么分别？”

“我不会…让吉克抹杀未来所有艾尔迪亚婴儿降生于世的权利，那么想要同时保护帕拉迪岛和世界，就只有同意东洋的提案，让希斯特利亚和她未来的孩子们重复亲子相食的戏码。我不是高尚的人，也不会看着重要的同伴做出这样的牺牲。难道你能看着自己唯一存活于世的妹妹走向那样的深渊吗？”艾伦的质问几乎要让我的呼吸停滞，我的确能高高在上地否认种族屠杀这样极端的做法，那么我真的能做到眼睁睁地看着希斯特利亚，这个我在现世最挂念的人，步我的后尘吗？

“如果…真的只剩下这个办法的话…” 我努力地压下自己心中的巨大苦痛，紧拽着衣袖说道，“那么…这也是她需要履行的责任，在帕拉迪岛上建造一个乐园，让我们的子民享受和平幸福的生活，这就是我们王族的使命。”

“你已经…不存于世了。” 艾伦的回复让我抬起头惊讶地望着他，那双翠绿的眼睛在烛火的照耀下显得光彩异常，他说，“你已经，不再受‘不战契约’的束缚了…你已经，不必再向自己撒谎了。”

“你说什么…” 我瞪大双眼呢喃道。

“你的肉体已经陨灭，意识却保留了下来。难道不是因为，你后悔了吗？” 他轻声叙说的话语仿佛一道惊雷，在我的耳边炸开。我颤抖着双唇，惊讶地看着他，却说不出一句话来。他看着我如此失态的模样，于是起身靠近我说道：“三年前你在黑暗中的呼救，我听到了。即使丧失了记忆，你却依旧本能地想活下来的对吧？”

“我…”

“所以…就算为牺牲了的士兵们而悲伤，为艾尔迪亚人遭受的不公而愤怒，为希斯特利亚的‘使命’而反感都无所谓。已经没有人会再束缚你了，你只是你而已，弗利妲。”

我看着艾伦，哽咽声下眼泪终于夺眶而出。原来，情感的传递从不是单向的。原来，在这漫长的三年里，他也一直都体会到我的所思所想。我想活着，我想让所有我的子民都能骄傲地活着，我想让希斯特利亚得到幸福，无关身份与血统，我的梦想仅此而已。


End file.
